Automatic cabling machines are known which are fitted with microprocessors and which automatically cut up wire into various predetermined lengths, which strip the ends of the wires and which crimp terminals in the form of a connector portions to the stripped ends. These machines include one or more circular or linear conveyors which carry means for holding the lengths of wire, which lengths are presented to various work stations distributed along the conveyor.
In some applications it is necessary to provide cabling machines which are capable of performing multiple crimping, i.e. of crimping a single terminal onto a plurality of conductive wires simultaneously. The problem to be solved is providing clamps capable of encompassing one or more wires and of receiving new wires without running the risk of releasing wires already held. Further, it is also necessary to provide mechanical means for inserting the wires into the clamps and for extracting them easily.